The Final Moment
by anime-fangirl26
Summary: The contract has been fulfilled and Sebastian can now claim what's his. But is he really planning to take Ciel's soul or does he have other plans for the young Earl? Please Review XD XD XD XD


**So I kind of just felt like writing this fanfic cuz I was disgusted with the second season and how things turned out afterwards. This isn't really the way I wanted the first season to end but it's just something that came to mind while I was writing my other Kuroshitsuji fanfic. PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW AFTERWARDS! XD Btw just as a notice I DIDN'T PROOFREAD THIS BEFORE UPDATING SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME IF THERE ARE ERRORS!**

* * *

It was a dark night and windy night. A sheet of midnight blue scattered across the sky, dotted with glittering stars. There was a cool breeze that gave that complimented the calm atmosphere. After walking a few miles, Sebastian entered what looked like a courtyard, laid his Bocchan on a cold, stone bench and took a step back. Ciel looked around himself, taking in his surroundings. There were parts of walls scattered here and there, most likely what remained from buildings.

"Is this the place where I will meet my end?" Ciel asked with a callous tone, almost like an automaton.

"Yes," Sebastian simply replied. Glancing behind him, Ciel spotted crows sitting atop a wall, ravenously staring at Ciel.

"The birds are awaiting their chance," he said. He held no fear in his voice as he spoke. Even though he was about to die by the hands of this demon, there were no traces of fear. After all, he was still a Phantomhive even at this moment. He still had pride he had to uphold until the last moment.

"Yes," Sebastian agreed. He simply looked down at his Bocchan and waited for him to continue.

"Give them the remnants, when you have taken the soul," Ciel said, now with a glint of sadness in his eye. Sebastian showed an expression of shock, but it quickly disappeared, replaced by a sincere smile.

"As I expect from my Bocchan, you are most kind," Sebastian said, with a sense of truthfulness behind it.

"Will it hurt?" Ciel asked, placing his right hand over his eye patch which hid the contract, as if to make sure it was still there.

"Yes, a little. I will be as gentle as possible though," Sebastian said.

"No," Ciel said a little rushed. "Make it painful to your heart's content." Sebastian's eyebrows furrowed at the comment along with a questioning look in his eyes. "Engrave the pain of my life into my soul," Ciel said, confirming his last wishes to Sebastian. Sebastian gazed wide-eyed at his Bocchan, but they soon softened and his smile returned to his face. Kneeling down on his knee and placing his right arm over his chest Sebastian muttered:

"Yes, My Lord." Sebastian stood up, brought his gloved hand to his mouth and took it off using his teeth. Walking towards Ciel, he gently caressed his face until he finally removed his eye patch, viewing his mark in Ciel's eye. Ciel closed his eyes with much anticipation of his butler's actions as Sebastian leaned in. His eyes reverted from those ruby eyes to their reddish-violet color, signaling his desire for Ciel's soul.

"_This is it, huh?"_ Ciel thought. _"I've already fulfilled my goal of killing all those who smeared and humiliated my family name. I've lived my purpose and now I must fulfill my part of the contract."_ Ciel thought back to the rest of his life, knowing he had lived a good one. _"Lizzy…..she'll start crying once she knows I am gone. Hopefully she'll be able to find a better suitor than I was. After all, she deserves it."_ Ciel inwardly smiled at all the moments he and his fiancée had shared. _"Goodbye Lizzy."_

Ciel turned his attention to the hungry demon standing in front of him. Sebastian took a couple of steps forward and bent down to Ciel's eye level. He brought his hand up and gingerly caressed Ciel's face, as if it were priceless porcelain. Moving his hand towards the eye patch, he removed with his fingers and let it fall to the ground. Crimson-violet eyes met cerulean blue ones. The butler placed both hands on the sides of Ciel's cold face and brought his face down, gently placing his lips on the small child's. Ciel closed his eyes and succumbed to the kiss. Sebastian removed his hands from Ciel's cheeks and wrapped his arms around the boy's waist in a possessive manner. He deepened the kiss, earning a moan from the boy under him. He softly bit Ciel's lower lip, causing him to gasp and opening his mouth wide enough for Sebastian tongue to slither into it. He felt around the young boy's wet cavern, licking every part he could reach, and memorizing every corner his tongue touched. Both tongues tangled together, curious of how the other tasted.

Suddenly, Ciel felt a slight tugging at the pit of his stomach. It felt as if something was climbing up his body, and trying to force its way through Ciel's throat. The boy shifted in discomfort at the odd feeling he was experiencing. The thing stuck in Ciel's throat pushed its way through his mouth and into the air, causing Ciel to nearly gag. He fell back against the bench, panting from the passionate kiss he and his butler had just shared, and from the energy that seemed to have suddenly drained from him. He looked up with half-opened eyes to see a tiny ball of blue light floating in the air. Sebastian smirked at the ball of light as he took it in his hands, placed it in his mouth and swallowed it. His crimson-violet eyes immediately returned to their normal dark red color, showing his hunger had been satiated.

"W-what did you do?" Ciel demanded, though he showed a confused expression. This didn't make any sense to him. That ball of blue light had to be his soul that Sebastian had just extracted from him and swallowed right? Yet Ciel was still breathing, and his heart was still pounding against his chest. So why was he alive? Sebastian looked down at the disheveled boy and smirked at him.

"I just took your soul," the demon simply replied back. He had an amused expression as he saw Ciel's impatience showing on his face. Before he could retort back, Sebastian put a finger against Ciel's lips. "Though I only took a little bit of it. That ball of blue light you saw was only a small portion of your soul. The remaining part is still within you." Ciel stared wide-eyed at Sebastian, still understanding his intentions. Why only take a part of his soul when he could have the whole damn thing?

"That makes no sense! You're violating the contract by not taking my entire soul!" Ciel retorted. Sebastian only continued smiling, which enraged Ciel further.

"On the contrary, I'm not violating the contract because it doesn't exist anymore," Sebastian stated with a teasing tone in his voice. Upon seeing Ciel's still bewildered face, he took his glove off his left hand and showed the back of it to Ciel. Indeed, there was no black mark on the hand any longer. It was completely blank.

"H-How?" Ciel just asked.

"The contract stated that once your goal was complete, your soul would be mine. I only took a small portion of your soul to complete the contract, but your soul is still mine to do with as I please," Sebastian answered. He once again cupped Ciel's check with his hand and looked kneeled down in front of him.

"Then what do you plan to do with me now?" Ciel asked. He couldn't help but feel a little worried about Sebastian's answer. What _did _the demon have in store for the young Earl? Sebastian smirked at Ciel's question.

"Well, I was thinking something along the lines of making you my lover and spending the rest of eternity with you, if you would permit me to do so," Sebastian stated flawlessly, as if he'd been practicing that sentence over and over again. All of this was too much for Ciel to take in. The Earl thought his ears were playing tricks on him. Was Sebastian really asking him to be his love for the rest of the Earl's life? He had to be dreaming. There was no way his feelings would be reciprocated by the demon…..could they?

"I…I..," Ciel had try to say that he loved the demon too, that he did want to be his lover, that he did want to spend the rest of eternity with him. But none of the words would come out of his mouth. Suddenly an idea popped into Ciel's head. He quickly stood up from the bench, grasped Sebastian's tie in his hand and pulled him down, smashing their lips together in a sloppy kiss. Sebastian's eyes widened at Ciel's sudden yet brave reaction. But his surprise disappeared as quickly as it appeared and he gave in to the messy kiss. Before he could get another taste of Ciel, said person let go of Sebastian's tie and broke their kiss as he was in major need of oxygen and was panting heavily. His legs abruptly gave way and he was about to fall, but strong arms caught hold of him and hoisted him up into the air. Ciel looked up with drowsy eyes to see Sebastian carrying him bridal style smiled at his butler.

"Does that answer your question?" the boy asked. He was still out of energy from the loss of a little of his soul.

"Yes, it does." Sebastian bent his head and kissed Ciel on the forehead, his nose, on both his cheeks, then on his lips. "Shall we go Ciel?" The Earl felt a shiver crawl up his spine as he heard his name being said from his lover. He nodded his head in response and wrapped his hands around Sebastian's neck. Sebastian smiled at Ciel's cute action and turned to walk away from the courtyard. He walked through the woods and gradually vanished into the darkness, knowing that he could spend the rest of his life with the one boy he loved.

**

* * *

**

HAHA that was a CRAPPY endinggg! But whatever. It's officially 12:00 am right now and school starts again after 2 weeks of Christmas break. All hell is going to break lose! PLEASE REVIEWWWWW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


End file.
